


Discoveries

by waywarded



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarded/pseuds/waywarded
Summary: Dean and Cas are in a relationship and Dean is being too considerate for Cas's liking with making sure they don't take things too fast in the bedroom. Experimentation on what turns Castiel on ensues.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Zooms in the fic world after around a five-year break. I bring you Destiel. I wanted to write something simple and soft. Despite the rating, they don't get to actual sex yet. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Just wanted to play it safe. An attempt to write something sensual rather than explicit kind of ended up with the characters taking over and doing as they please (read: being assholes). Kind of dom!Castiel moments but not enough to be tagged? Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Thank you [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream) for betaing!

”Dean?”

 

Cas knocked at his bedroom door gently, speaking in a quiet tone, as it was past midnight. He knew he was welcome in any case, but if Dean was sleeping, he didn't wish to disturb him. He didn't exactly get the chance to get a good night's sleep that often. The past couple of days had been unordinarily quiet and serene with no immediate worries. It was good – to get to take a break from everything that went bump in the night.

 

Cas could hear Dean getting up from his bed and make his way to the closed door. Next moment it opened, green eyes studying him from the crack of the door. ”Hey, Cas. You all right?”

 

”Yeah. Did I wake you?” The corner of his mouth tugged into a small smile as he took his time to take in Dean's eyes – he'd never get tired of how expressive they were, how they were an ever so soft feature in his often so hardened demeanor. How they observed him. He'd never get tired of Dean looking at him.

 

”No. Was just resting.” Dean opened the door wider, inviting Cas in. ”What's up?”

 

Castiel stepped in and carefully placed himself onto the edge of Dean's bed. ”I just...” He shrugged. ”Missed company? Boredom is a luxury we can rarely afford but when we can... it's... you know.” He offered Dean another smile, which he returned with a tiny laugh.

 

”Missed... _any_ company, or _my_ company?” Dean asked, a smile playing at his features.

 

Cas narrowed his eyes at him. ”Are you going to make me say it?”

 

”Make you?” Dean replied, sitting next to him, wrapping a casual arm around his waist. ”Could I even _make you_ do anything?”

 

Cas quirked an eyebrow, making zero attempts to move further from the human, feeling his breath against his skin. ”Probably not. But you can always _try_.”

 

Dean chuckled at that. He placed his free hand on the back of Cas's head, pulling him closer, resting his forehead against Cas's, which prompted the latter to let his eyes fall shut. Their lips met, and Castiel placed his hands lightly onto Dean's sides.

 

Each of their kisses felt like the making of a whole new universe, one just for the two of them. An angel who fell in love with a human. A hunter who fell in love with a broken angel. They were unconventional, in a number of ways, but it bothered neither of them. Cas had a peace in Dean, a resting place, a love, a _home_. He wasn't sure what Dean had found in him – but it had to be something, judging by the way he was kissing him. It was soft and caring, breathless and needing. Cas finally broke free but refused to pull away, instead shifting closer to Dean, his hands wandering towards his hips. ”It was a good effort.”

 

”You're an ass.”

 

” _Your_ company. I missed your company.”

 

And for several seconds, the both of them were trying really hard not to smile.

 

Cas’s eyes lowered as his fingers played with the fabric of Dean’s shirt, then his jeans, settling onto his thigh. His head tilted, without him being aware of it.

 

“It’s cool, you know,” Dean said. Cas flicked his eyes upwards to study the human’s, to understand what he meant. “Taking things slow,” Dean added. Which was endearing to Cas, knowing how quick Dean usually was to jump into action with his partners, but honestly starting to get frustrating. He didn’t know how to initiate anything beyond making out – and Dean, apparently, was suddenly too _considerate_ , around Cas, to do that.

 

“It’s cool, you know,” Cas replied after a silence, his eyes wandering lower again. “Taking things faster.”

 

The human’s silence had him face him again. Raise his eyebrows in curiosity. Even to Cas’s eyes, Dean was obviously flustered, staring at him.

 

“I’m an _angel_ , you ass,” Castiel went on, an amused smile playing on his lips, “not a _monk_.”

 

“I know--”

 

“Do you? The way I’ve seen you act around people you’re interested in--”

 

“That’s _different_ \--”

 

“How?”

 

Dean took in a breath, as if about to reply, but then just pressed his lips together, his eyes starting to wander, so Castiel, wanting him to look at him, took a hold of the human’s chin. “It doesn’t matter. I just... I am not fragile, Dean.”

 

“You saying you want to...?”

 

“I want something more.” Because he wasn’t sure, himself. How far he wanted to go. But he was certain that he needed to... become more vocal about this, no matter how many difficulties he had with expressing his desires in general. Emotions, even. He studied Dean’s expression, the look in his own eyes soft yet assertive. “Frankly? I don’t know _what I want_ , other than – _you_.”

 

“I mean, I’d hope so--”

 

Cas raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch, forcing Dean to shut up.

 

“OK, we’re being serious,” the human offered. “You wanna let go of my chin? No? OK, uh...” He shifted, a tiny wriggle, closer to Cas if anything, rather than away from him. “We could experiment? You know, figure out – what you like. Where you like to be touched.”

 

Cas considered the offer. Still holding Dean’s chin in his grip. If anything, that was probably exactly what he was after. So he let his hand drop from Dean’s face, nodding. “That could be interesting.”

 

For a second it was awkward, but Dean didn’t turn his gaze away – instead, for once, an understanding seemed to melt the two of them together, breaking the tension, and Castiel found his lips capturing Dean’s again.

 

Dean pressed his palms against Castiel’s shirt, sliding to meet each other. Started to work on unbuttoning the garment, slowly, a bit hesitantly. Cas slipped his own hands under the human’s shirt to urge him to go on, stroking the skin of his back in circles.

 

Third button, Cas bit onto Dean’s lip gently, evoking a sigh from him. The rest were opened with less hesitation, and they only broke the kiss for more than a second to breathe when Dean started sliding Cas’s shirt off his shoulders. The latter removed his hands from Dean’s back to let him, then returned the gesture, faster than the human had been with his shirt, helping him out of his shirt as well.

 

Castiel’s eyes landed onto the handprint on Dean’s shoulder, still there, the claim he had left years ago, not by choice, yet he now looked at it fondly.

 

He let his hand hover over the scarring for a moment before landing his touch there, light and gentle. He could feel Dean shiver, and he took a hold of the human’s waist again, settling himself on his back onto the bed, pulling Dean on top of him.

 

“OK...” he said again, placing his hands on each side of Castiel’s neck, gazing down at him, biting his lip. “Just let me know. If there’s anything specific that makes you... that you like. Or dislike. You don’t have to talk unless you want to, with the former. I can generally tell. Just let me know, if you want me to stop.”

 

Cas nodded, still holding on to Dean’s waist.

 

The human knew him well enough to be able to tell there was no way he’d actually _say_ it if something aroused him. And Castiel knew him well enough to agree to say it if something was a strict no.

 

Dean sat up on top of him, rested his hands onto his shoulders. Shifting across his body, slowly, stopping here and there. Cas let his eyelids fall shut.

 

It was strange, how this body had _become him_ . Had become, really, a truer form of how he saw himself, than his _true form_ would ever be again. He might have had this life for less than a decade, but they had been the most important years of his life. It was a blink of an eye for an angel, but the emotional impact was what made that time matter more than any of his history before meeting Dean.

 

Castiel shivered at Dean’s fingernails grazing his collarbones, parting his lips to draw in a sharper breath. And like Dean had told him, he could tell – his touch focused onto them, gently, before drawing away, only to be replaced with his lips. It was thrilling, for Castiel, to let himself loose this way, to discover this. Dean’s lips worked on the skin of his collarbone, softly at first, then escalating into something harsher, the human’s tongue teasing, and as he left a bite mark on him, Castiel could feel it echoing all over his chest, his grip on Dean tightening.

 

Hands shifted from the human’s waist to his hips again, gripping onto the edge of his jeans, just holding him there.

 

Dean hummed against his skin; Cas could feel him smiling. Next moment his lips trailed kisses onto his face, starting from a brief one to his lips, moving onto the corner of his mouth, cheekbone, his eyelid. Which had him bite his lip, as memories he’d rather not explore right now, threatened to flood his mind.

 

“Dean. The eyes...” Opening them briefly as Dean pulled away. They studied each other for a while, then the human nodded, and Cas closed his eyes again before nodding back at him.

 

“Go on. Just don’t… touch my eyes.”

 

Dean’s kisses stayed hesitant for a second, returning to Cas’s cheekbone, down towards his jaw line, chin. Cas holding onto him less tense, again, his arms wrapping around him. Dean raised his lips for a second before landing onto his earlobe, now comfortable once more, without wariness. Cas tilted his head to the side to give Dean better access, his hold of Dean now on his shoulder blades, pulling him closer.

 

The softest of moans escaped Cas as Dean caught his earlobe in between his lips, pulling. So soft it was barely a whisper, yet still audible for Dean who was right next to his face.

 

“Mmm, I think...” Dean muttered right next to Cas’s ear, the sound of his voice making him tremble with pleasure. It was curious – he had never realised how much he liked hearing Dean’s voice. What the sound waves echoing in his ear could do to him, when spoken from a distance so short. The human chuckled softly. “I think that might be the loudest I’ve made you.” A pause. “So far.”

 

 _I’ll show you loud_ , Castiel thought, but before he could come up with a plan of action, Dean had moved onto his neck.

 

And he was enjoying this too much to stop now.

 

Cas’s fingers curled against Dean’s hair, his other hand trailing across the human’s spine. He was fairly sure his neck would be left with very visible markings thanks to what Dean was doing. He was fairly sure he wouldn’t use his abilities to heal them.

 

“I think we scored a couple of points there,” Dean said as he pulled back slightly. Cas could visualize the smirk on his face before actually opening his eyes to see it. He couldn’t argue at that, though.

 

“You wanna stop?” Despite the smirk, Dean was breathless, himself. “Or to go on?”

 

Cas let out a hum, pretending to consider it. Then let the corner of his lips tug into a smirk of his own. “You had your turn. Only fair, if…”

 

Without waiting for the human to reply, Castiel easily turned the tables, pinning Dean under him on the bed. He was sure Dean knew exactly where he liked and disliked to be touched, but it’d be fun to discover those spots for himself, in any case.

 

“OK?” Cas’s turn to ask.

 

Dean replied with pulling him into another breathless kiss.


End file.
